Chase Me
by i-heart-question-mark-15
Summary: Benny never looked back at his old friends. Would you? Just a idea, may become more. RxR if you want more. I do not own the Sandlot or any of it's characters. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Would You?

I grew up living across the street from Benny. Our mom's thought we would end up together, and our dad's laughed at the image. Needless to say, they were broken hearted when we grew apart. Soon after Benny pickled the Beast, he became the most popular guy in school. Boys wanted to play with him 24/7, and the girls who never gave him a second look were now chasing after him. He stopped playing at the sandlot, and started playing with the guys on the official team. The guys convinced him to play once in a while, but it was a rare exception. He had a new girlfriend, Sally, who he spent more time kissing than anything else. Benny never looked back at his old friends. Would you?

I didn't think so.


	2. My Last Breath

It was a normal school day, I woke up, got dressed, and I was out the door by 7. Ham was standing outside, waiting for me apparently. I quickly gathered my things and joined him. By that point, all the guys were with him. I was impressed at how much they changed.

Ham was taller and had grown out his baby fat, mostly due to intense wrestling workouts. Smalls was tall and lanky, but very attractive in a pretty boy sort of way. Squints was tall, taller than what I expected he would grow to be. Kenny was a complete ladies man, and enjoyed showing off his newly discovered body. Timmy and Tommy grew apart, but still acted brotherly. Bertram didn't grow much, and just overcame his awful experience with acne. Yeah-Yeah was now tall and tan, and became quite a womanizer, but we all knew that would happen.

Right as we started walking down the street, Benny ran out of his house and sprinted down the street. We all shrugged, nobody talked to Benny that much, except for a "Hey" in the hallway, we all lost contact with him. Something about that summer changed Benny. His face didn't light up when someone started talking baseball, and his love for the sport slowly diminished. I guess a competitive game wasn't as fun as playing around with your best friends. Benny grew to be remarkably attractive, as much as I hate to admit it. He was tall, with a handsome face that made girls swoon by the dozens. His tan arms were strong with muscles, and from the way he walked, everyone knew he knew he was attractive.

"Mandy, are you goin' to stare all day, or are we gonna head to school?" Ham shouted, drawing me back to Earth. I slowly made my way past them, ignoring the painful tearing of my heart.

We walked past the elementary school, where children were playing an early round of baseball. They reminded me of my boys, who weren't so boyish anymore. I watched as Benny's younger brother Franklin stepped up to the plate. He swung his bat and got an easy homerun. I smiled at the memories, the way his too-big shirt slipped down passed his hands, the way his friends raced to be the first to congratulate him, and I watched as he high-fived each kid, as though every person mattered to him. He saw me out of the corner of his eye, and shyly waved to us. We nodded in his direction, hoping that he would turn out differently than Benny.

Benny's POV:

My heart pounded instinctively as I watched Mandy walk toward the guys. My heart ripped as jealousy coursed through my veins. I should be there laughing with them, smiling as we looked back at the little kids who followed us, like we followed the high-school students when we were their age. My ma shouted at me, telling me how I was going to be late. Had she not seen me run lately? I watched them slowly head to school, and I couldn't take the heartbreak. I ran as fast as I could, savoring the way cement hit beneath my shoes, enjoying the way my thigh muscles screamed at the pain. Pain. That's my life now.

Frank was playing baseball. Again. I wonder if I was like that, Baseball 24/7. I couldn't understand it now. How could anyone love baseball that much? I guess when all else fails, baseball is there. Baseball doesn't care how much you are hurting, baseball doesn't care if you were a neighborhood hero, baseball is there rain or shine. Day or night. Life or death, baseball is always there. I guess that's why baseball isn't my life anymore. Baseball didn't care how good you were, the only thing that mattered was if you truly loved it. After my first season of high-school baseball, I knew it was going to be a lot of work. It turned out being easier than what I thought. I didn't have to rotate six positions, I only stuck to outfield. I didn't have to run as fast, because coach didn't want me to score, he wanted the other players to get a chance to score. My arms didn't hurt from catching, and my hands weren't calloused from hitting. We only practiced for two hours after school. Which seems short when compared to how long we would play at the sandlot. I would of played from dawn to dusk at the sandlot, but I couldn't wait to go home on the official field. The guys didn't love baseball, they played to pick up any girls I didn't want. Which was a lot now-a-days. There was only one girl for me.

Amanda Joy Marshal. My old best friend. The girl who refuses to look my way. The girl I will love 'till my last breath.


End file.
